Half Life rebel story 6 The fight on the evil
by IsraDevil
Summary: the last last chapter in the series srsly lol . Half Life rebel story 6 - The fight on the evil tower of evil combine of evil combine space and since. also this seris is a joke, and i dont really write like this in real life \


**Half Life Rebel Story 6 - The fight on the evil tower of evil combine of evil combine space and since**

William Waterwalker drove on the clean highway but on the highway a bunch of zombies came and tried to kill him but he ran over them and then he got out from the tunnels and he found a HUGE head crab that wanted to make his car zombies, so he got out and fought the big headcrab but just then the car became a zombie and they drove very fast to another city with the tower and they got to theower and they ran into it and the car exploded and the big head crab flew away and the tower fall and William Waterwalker lost his sight for a while and got uncounsihiius

William Waterwalker woke up and found himself in the big tower of evil combine of evilness. He was in jail. He had no food no friends no wepon and no since gun near him so he was upset.

The time flyed and combine came and sayed "hamen come with me" and the jail was down and he walked with the combine and they walked and walked and walked till they got to to control room of the tower there he found that the combine had boobs and It was a girl in disuise who sayed " William Waterwalker, you must halp my friend Gordon Freeman, go now to field of fight and help Gordon Freeman defet evil combines in FITE" sayed the Combine Girl who was not combine who was a girl with BOOBS and then she pushed William Waterwalker to the teleporter and he teleport'd to the SINCE LAB and then he met profsor nerd who died who was alive. " William Waterwalker take this new SINCE GUN V.2 it is more stronger then old SICNE GUN and it will help you to help gordong freeman to help us all" sayed Profsor nerd and died.

William Waterwalker took the SINCE GUN and blowed up the wall and then zombies cames to kill him but they all failed as they were stroke to the ground cuz William Waterwalker shot the SINCE GUN and SINCE happened and the zombies died cuz William Waterwalker shot them and killed them and then he found up a boat so he took it and he swam with it to the canals and on the way came evil elicopter combine zombie came.

William Waterwalker aimed at the Zombie Evil Combine Elicopter's Weak Spot but it was missing cuz the headcrab was on it humping his head so he had no choice but to fire a lazer gun at the elicopter who explode and landed… on a city and it exploded "my buddy Gordong Freeman is in trable there" sayed William Waterwalker and drove faster to an hospital there he found 4 people fighting zombies… lots of them so he took the SINCE GUN and explode the hospital but a ribel put a bridge so William Waterwalker crossed it and the Hospital exploded " William Waterwalker thanks for rescuing me but Gordon is in another city you must halp him!" sayed the rebel and William Waterwalker slaped him and sayed "NO MANS FIGHT ALONE" so he took the rebel and they drove on the boat in the road and they got to the next place who was a nice countryside with a lot of evil combines and as they were driving the reble shot the combines in the head and sayed "haha stupid combines with no head I killed you" sayed the rebel and then he got shot in the head "oh no rebel why are you dead? Are you ok?" asked William Waterwalker with sad face and drove like the speed of light and killed a lot of combines so he get to a junkyard and killed a dog and then they got to the tower of evil combine evilness.

William Waterwalker dropped the dead body of rebel and came to the elevator and go up to the floor then on the elevator came combines and entered, after 10 floors there was no combines cuz our here William Waterwalker killed them and they were dead and not alive and he came up to the top of the tower who was so high it came to space.

William Waterwalker saw dorctor breen there talking to Gordong freeman and William Waterwalker punched him in the face and dorctor breen's nose was broken so he fixed it and they fought.

The fight was full of blood and pain cuz they flew and punched and kicked each other and shot lazers and destroyed building and William Waterwalker sayed "dorcot we must stop fighting here cuz people can get hurt and dead cuz we are not good for them we ruin city" sayed William Waterwalker and they flew to mars and fight morel. Dorctor breen took his combines and they shot William Waterwalker but he threw aliens at them and shot the aliens with SINCE GUN and SINCE happened and they got bigger and they killed combine and explod on breen and he flew to neptun and William Waterwalker flew to there too so they can fight underwater. They fought underwater and the was a lot of blood and they ran out of air but William Waterwalker didn't care cuz he had to kill breen so no more combines come to earth so he shot lazor at breen and he was strong and William Waterwalker punt him and he died.

The battle was over and dorctor breen died and William Waterwalker got back to earth and he didn't had any wepon so he punched the portal and he knew its too late, he could not stop the portal and so he decided to kill all the combines so he walked into the combine portal and he found himself in the evil combine planet of evilness since and other space evil terror and disapired… and from that day William Waterwalker was a hero who saved the earth but his actions to save the earth is remaining a mystery.

The end?


End file.
